


The Worst (Best) Date

by CecilyErudite (FangirlMomets)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is finally acting on his feelings, Fluff, HP: EWE, Harry lives with Muggles after the War, M/M, Stood Up, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMomets/pseuds/CecilyErudite
Summary: He should have known that this eventually wouldn’t work. He just has too many secrets.Basically, Harry has been dating people in the Muggle world to avoid the attention that he gets as The Savior of the Wizarding World.





	The Worst (Best) Date

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Bene: Draco was not a Death Eater in this fic.
> 
> If you want an explanation as to how things happened to alter the timeline, message me and I will explain it.
> 
> Alas, I do not own Harry Potter. *Sigh*

Harry quietly and quickly walked out of the alleyway he had just apparated to. The brisk January wind blew loose trash and paper from the alleyway onto the street; it also brought a chill to his body as the wind permeated the leather jacket he wore. The restaurant he was supposed to meet Michael at was across the street, but it didn’t stop Harry from being cold by the time he entered the homey feeling Italian restaurant. Petrella’s Italian Cafe had quickly become a favorite place for Harry to bring his dates. 

As he entered the restaurant, greeting the waitresses before heading to his usual table, he too in the familiar and well-loved environment. The small cafe had a nice atmosphere, friendly wait staff, and great food Not to mention the fact that it was a great distance from any wizarding establishments. Harry couldn’t handle the wizarding world after the war, especially not after the rumors that he and Ginny were together. The attention and constant gossiping drove him mad, so he fled. He moved to the middle of London (only Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and surprisingly Draco knew where he was) and decided to try to date in the Muggle world. He knew the dangerous of hiding such a large part of his life, but he hoped that if he found someone he loved enough and loved him enough back, then he could introduce them to his world. But for right now, it was enough to find someone that was fun, interesting, and decidedly not magical. And Michael checked every box.

Harry and Michael had met when Harry was working at the small used book shop about five minutes form his flat. It was a typical drizzly Tuesday, when the bell above the door chimed letting in a cold blast of air. Pages ruffled, Harry looked up and smiled at the cute man that quickly closed the door on the bad weather. “Welcome to Magic in the Pages! My name is Harry. Can I help you find anything today?” He folded the page over on his book to save his page, mentally wincing at what Hermione would say about damaging the pages of books. “You know, you really shouldn’t fold pages like that. It isn’t good for the book.” The pleasant, but strange, voice nodded as the page was sheepishly unfolded and a bookmark used before introducing himself. “My name is Michael. I’m new to town, fresh from Alabama in the U.S. My neighbor said that this was the best bookshop in London if I was looking for fantasy and science fiction.” Harry nodded, leading him to the popular shelves. Questions on favorite books and authors quickly led to laughter and a phone number exchange. After a week of texting and phone calls, the two met up for coffee. Then again. And again. Then for dinner. They had been dating a couple months, and Harry realized that he really liked Michael and could see himself with MIchael for a while. But he tried to not get ahead of himself; he had to focus on getting through tonight first. He planned on asking him to put a label on it, have the ability to call him his boyfriend and explain his world to him. Harry ordered a glass of wine for himself, telling Diana (his favorite waitress) that he was meeting someone here. The glass of wine is poured and delivered, with a quick conversation on how Diana’s baby, now 5, was doing at school. After 15 minutes, Harry sent a text to Micael. “Hey. You ok? Just wanted to make sure we were getting together tonight…” Satisfied that he had not sounded too needy or obsessive, he placed his phone down to wait for his reply. After another 10 minutes and still no reply, Diana came back. “Harry, would you like to go ahead and order? Maybe he is almost here?”

Rapidly shaking his head, Harry responded, “No, I will wait a little longer.” Diana gave him a sad smile, pouring a glass of water that Harry had started to drink after his second of wine. The couple sitting at the table across the way shot him pitying looks, which just made Harry even more uncomfortable and sad. More and more time passed, until it was 45 minutes after the agreed upon meet up time with no responding text. Downtrodden, Harry began to gather his things to pay his check and leave. Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded from in front of his table. “Sorry I am so late, love. The weather is horrible, not to mention that my boss held me over an extra 20 minutes. I swear some people have no consideration for the lives of others.” Draco Malfoy quickly sat down, and Harry stares at the man that has grown to be one of his best friends. He had not judged Harry when he decided to leave the magical world. It was an accident that he even knew. But, that’s a story for another time. Harry was more concerned with the blonde-haired Slytherin sitting across from him. “Draco,” Harry leaned forward, his voice quiet as he asked, “what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be… anywhere but in front of me?” Admittedly, he was happy that Draco was there, in a sense. It saved him having to be stared at more for being stood up. Add in the fact that Draco was the only magic-user, wizard or witch, that he would ever consider dating and Harry realized he was doomed. 

Draco looked at Harry, internally sighing in sympathy and slight irritation. Here was the most brilliant and amazing wizard of the modern age, but he was completely oblivious to anyone’s feelings other than his own. Taking a deep breath, he began. “Harry, just go with it. Obviously whoever was meeting you here is a total dick and isn’t worth your time. Okay?” Harry simply nodded. Diana approached the table, with a grimace. She turned to Harry, surprise evident. “This the guy?”

“Well, uh, he-...” Harry stuttered, his mind still racing to catch up with the sudden change in circumstance. 

“Well, you better have a really awesome excuse to trying to skip out on one of the nicest patrons we have. 45 minutes late? Really?” Diana gave a threatening glare in Draco’s direction with a cocked hip and angrily tapping pen. Draco swallowed, slightly intimidated by the young brunette. “My Boss held me over at work, and I don’t have my mobile phone with me. It is 100% my fault, and I am truly sorry Harry.” The gray-eyed stare is piecing as Draco catches Harry’s eyes. 

“I understand, Draco. I understand that your job is important to you. I also know you are absolutely awful at carrying your phone and making sure it is charged.” Harry rolls his eyes, amusement shining through in the smile spreading across his lips. Diana nods, replying, “Decent apology. Don’t let it happen again, Draco. Besides, I am glad it is someone different. None of us here liked the last one. So, what can I finally get you?” The two placed their order, deciding to order the Chicken Pasta Primavera and the Eggplant Rollatini. Throughout dinner, the two talked and laughed about the customers that have walked through the quaint front doors of Magic in the Pages. Quiet conversations and complements seasoned the night as a sweet confection to conclude the beautiful meal that the cooks provided. Eventually, Diana walked by and rapped on the table. “Alright, lovebirds. Tie to get out. We have to clean your table and get back to our own families. Go snog someplace else.” The young men blushed, but quickly paid (leaving a nice tip and a written offer for Draco to help her find a good school for advanced children after Harry explained her situation).  
As the two exited the restaurant, Harry shuffled his feet, hands in his pocket, looking out across the empty street. “I really appreciate everything you did for me tonight, Draco. You made me not think about the brutal break-up that just happened. You didn’t have to, and well, it made me really happy that you were willing to cancel your evening plans to spend time with me.” The soft, sweet smile on Harry’s lips drew Draco to Harry’s side. Placing a finger under the brunette's chin, Draco drew Harry’s lips to his own. The kiss was soft, sweet, not hungry. It was like a breath of spring air, warming both parties to core despite the frigid wind. “It is never a hard choice if i have the choice between you and anything else,” murmured Draco. The whispered words hung heavy in the quiet and stillness of the cold night as Harry realized what was just said. A bright smile stretched across his lips and his eyes shone through the round lenses of his glasses. Almost as if he was asking, ‘Really?’. 

As if Draco could hear the thoughts racing through Harry’s head, he pulled slightly away from the close atmosphere that the intimate moment had created. “Harry Potter, will you go on a date with me?” The single nod and shared glance said everything it needed to.

_Yes._  
_Absolutely._  
_I love you._

~~~1 year later~~~

Life was good. Better than good; it was perfect. Harry couldn’t be happier. Draco convinced him to return to wizarding world in many capacities, but Harry insisted on working in the small bookshop. It was his home, he claimed, and Draco couldn’t resist the adorable pout that Harry gave when another profession was suggested. Today was their one year anniversary, and he and Draco had plans that night. Draco was going to see his mother, and Harry was working at the shop. The small bell above the door rang as a customer walked in to Magic is in the Pages. Harry folded the page of his book over to save the page, looking up at his favorite customer. “Dray! I thought you were visiting your Mom?” Draco smiled, walking behind the counter to greet Harry with a chaste kiss. “I told her that I wanted to meet you for lunch. I can meet her any day. Not everyday that I can celebrate my one year anniversary though.” The bell chimed again, causing the couple to break apart as Harry entered work mode. The natural charismatic smile that came out whenever a customer came in quickly faded as the familiar man came into the store. “Harry! It is so good to see you again!”

“Michael. I can’t say I agree. At all.” Harry said blandly. He had developed a bland, uninterested the longer he had been around Draco at business parties. “I must request that if you are not here to buy something, leave. Preferably forever.” Behind Harry, Draco snuck back to the back room, planning on how to make the biggest impact on the moron standing in the front room. He watched the sand-off going on in the other room, picking the perfect time to enact his plan. Draco pushed through the door leading to the front, walking up behind Harry. “Dear, whatever is the matter? I heard someone enter the store, but then, I didn’t hear you act like normal. Who is this?” Draco pulled a uninterested and disdainful face at the intruder. “Who are you?” Michael asked like he had any right to a claim on Harry a whole year after leaving him high and dry. 

Draco disentangled himself from Harry, giving him a squeeze before fully withdrawing. “Me? I am Draco Malfoy. But what you wanted to know is who I am to Harry. The answer to that question is his boyfriend that is rather displeased to have the rudest, most insolent moron breathing the same air as him.” Michael spluttered, reeling from Draco’s harsh words. “My, my, what a blessing, really. Harry, dear, I simply cannot imagine you with someone so stupid. Has the proverbial cat got your tongue? Or is proverbial to large a word for you? For you must be a moron if you willing chose to leave the best man you will ever meet. Harry might have been kind enough to ask you to leave, but I am simply stating it. Leave now, or I will call the police.” Michael left in a huff, having a very different outcome than the one that he expected. Back in the shop, Harry was nestled into Draco’s chest smiling like a loon. “You are the best. Have I ever told you that?”

“Maybe once or twice. But i would never let it go to my head.” Draco leaned down, capturing his love’s lips with his own. Harry’s smile and laughter finally interrupt Draco’s attempt to kiss him. They pull apart, smiling happily at the love of each other’s life. “I love you so much Draco.”  
“I love you more, Harry. You are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.” Draco smiled and hugged harry close to his chest. _‘Hopefully,’ he thought to himself, ‘I won’t have to call you my boyfriend for much longer.’_

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Drop a comment below to let me know.
> 
> Also, leave a prompt if you want to see me write something specific!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Peace out people of Earth and Other Surrounding Planets!


End file.
